


Once in a life time encounter

by Saku015



Series: Kagakuro Week 2016 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Married Couple, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko meet their daughter.





	Once in a life time encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Meeting.

Kagami shifted his body weight from on leg to the other while taking deep breaths. He felt as sweat was running down on his spine and he squeezed his eyes. He knew that he had no reason to fear. Both of them were prepared for this and wanted it to happen for a long time. However, he still could not put the thought of him being a bad parent aside. After all, his parents were not the best parent materials.

Kagami felt as small, slim fingers intertwined with his owns and the worried gaze being on him. He sighed and sent an apologetic look towards his husband. Kuroko smiled up at him as reassurance. He knew how hard it was for Kagami and did not judge. Kagami could not be more grateful for him because of that.

”Kagami-san?” He heard a woman’s voice from the door. 

Kagami snapped his head towards the direction and nodded quickly. The woman made an invitating gesture with a kind smile on her face. As they started walking hand in hand, Kagami felt as the frustration of not being noticed yet again radiated Kuroko’s body. If he was not so nervous, he would laugh.

 

The room was a normal hospital room, bathing in the sunlight with the only difference being that instead of a bed, a little crib stood at the middle of it.

” Is there…” Kagami wanted to ask, but the lump in his throat stopped him.

”Would you like to meet her?” Came the question to which Kagami only nodded.

He started walking towards the small crib, following Kuroko who had let his hand go during him listening to the woman’s question. By the time he reached the little crib, Kuroko had already been standing beside it and looked into it with complete adoration on his face.

”Isn’t she perfect, Taiga-kun?” Kuroko asked on a slightly trembling voice as both of them looked in two curious brown eyes. 

The baby reached her arms up and cooed at them. The two men looked at each other, then Kuroko reached into the crib and took the baby out. The small girl let out a content little noise and snuggled up to Kuroko’s chest. From his husbands’ arms his little girl searched for his gaze and when their eyes met, Kagami felt the feeling he only did when he smashed the most important dunk at a match.

”Y-yes, she is,” Kagami choked out as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He stepped to them and let the baby grab one of his fingers. ”She is so strong!”

”Well, it seems like you will have a great opponent within a few years then, Taiga-kun.”


End file.
